The Moment of Truth
by darknessbleedingthroughmyveins
Summary: Based off of season1 episode10 of Merlin. Arthur and Merlin travel to Ealdor to save Hunith and the rest of the village from Kanen. However even though this is the same plot line as the episode it is oh so different. Merlin is forced to meet his ex-lover William once more. Will Arthur show Merlin his feelings when Merlin is found in a not so nice position with William?SLASH ONESHOT


The Moment of Truth

Summary: Based off of season1 episode10 of Merlin. Arthur and Merlin travel to Ealdor to save Hunith and the rest of the village from Kanen. However even though this is the same plot line as the episode it is oh so different. Merlin is forced to meet his ex-lover William once more. Will Arthur show Merlin his feelings when Merlin is found in a not so nice position with William?

Pairings: past William/Merlin, MERTHUR

Rating: M for merlin

Merlin was worried about his mother and the other village people that he grew up with, not that he would ever voice his worries aloud. Arthur watched Merlin's every move and mentally took notes. When they entered the village of Ealdor they got a mixed reaction. Some people rejoiced that Merlin had come back home while others glared however there was one person that was staring out from his window lustfully at Merlin. Merlin's eyes were suddenly captured by William's lustful gaze and he couldn't help but gulp slightly. It was not well known but William had once tried to court Merlin. Everything had been going well until one day during the fifth month of the courting.

_ Merlin was in the market collecting a small basket full of berries, potatoes and corn to take home for dinner when he felt arms wind around his waist from behind him. When those arms tightened affectionately around Merlin's small waist he looked up. Merlin's lips were captured gently by William's own lips. The kiss was chaste and warm causing Merlin to grin. William took Merlin's hand in his own and lead Merlin to his small cottage. Once inside Merlin rested his basket of food on the table in what looked like William's kitchen space. Merlin gasped in both pain and surprise when William pushed him against the table roughly and Merlin could most definitely feel William's erection trying to line up in the crevice of Merlin's arse. Merlin whimpered and his eyes glowed gold as his magic circled around him in protection. His magic caused William to fly backwards and hit the wall with a loud crack. Merlin quickly gathered his basket of food and ran all the way back home. _

While Merlin was trapped in his flashback he unconsciously began to whimper scaredly. Arthur galloped over to Merlin while he was still seated on his horse and lightly laid a hand on Merlin's arm in order to calm him but it seemed to make it worse. Merlin was officially trapped in his mind as the painful flashbacks kept on coming at a rapid rate and never leaving. Hunith saw what was happening and rushed over to her son. These flashbacks had been occurring since the day Merlin had broken off his relationship with William and was one of the main reasons Hunith had sent Merlin to Gaius. Hunith signaled to the two girls that Merlin had come with and together the three women carried Merlin into Hunith's cottage. Arthur stayed outside to tie up the horses and also to give the girls time to try to help Merlin before he went in to see him.

Merlin thrashed around on the bed that Hunith had laid him on. Hunith told the girls- she soon learned that their names were Gwen and Morgana- to go get a bucket of water and a cloth. While Gwen and Morgana had gone to get such things Hunith heard Merlin whispering scaredly about 'William' and for 'William to stop'. It took nearly twenty minutes for Merlin to calm down as his mother lightly pressed the wet cloth against his face.

"What has caused this to happen to Merlin?" Morgana questioned.

"I cannot tell you that for it is Merlin's choice to tell you. I will however say that this isn't the first time that this has happened but this episode was way easier to cure than the other ones." Hunith said despondently.

Merlin woke up from the small nap he had succumbed to after calming down. He was surprised to find Arthur at his bedside and the girls with his mother in the kitchen. Merlin slowly sat up before rubbing his face in defeat. _'These attacks of memories-episodes if you will, will never stop. I will never be rid of this.' Merlin thought dejectedly._ Arthur looked at Merlin as soon as he heard his friend sit up in the bed beside him.

"How are you feeling Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Like shit." Merlin murmured bluntly.

"I am sorry that I do not know how to help you. Maybe if you would tell me what caused it then I can try to prevent it?" Arthur said calmly.

"I cannot! I mean, you don't really want to know about my past. We should get going so you can talk to the other villagers about battle plans." Merlin said quickly as he stood up.

"If you are sure…but if this happens again then I want you to explain to me what is going on, deal?" Arthur demanded.

"Fine." Merlin mumbled with a huff before leaving the room.

The meeting was a little rough as no one really understood what Arthur was talking about. In reality Arthur was talking military tactics but the villagers only heard foreign words even though Arthur was speaking in their native language, English. Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear about how the villagers were only villagers and nothing more and this fact lead to him telling Arthur that virtually what he was saying was useless because they did not understand one word of these so called military tactics. Arthur nodded and allowed Merlin to take over his speech.

"My old friends this village will be attacked in nearly two days. We must gather what weapons we do possess to guard ourselves. Arthur here will teach you how to wield whatever weapons you bring to him. We must fight or we all will die. Running away from this village will solve nothing because Kanen will track you all down and continue to demand the reparations that you do not have." Merlin stated loudly.

Everyone gave a small battle like cry before running off to find their weapons. Merlin turned around to grin at Arthur. Arthur was impressed by Merlin's speech. Merlin truly knew how to 'dumb it down' for the villagers. Merlin saw that Arthur was about to say something when a voice from behind him made his blood turn cold.

"Oh, Merlin…" William called out in a 'sing-song' type of way.

"William." Merlin spat out the man's name as he turned around to face the 'monster'.

"Did you miss me love?" William asked as he drunkenly wrapped his arms around Merlin.

"No I did not. Do not call me love. I am not your love." Merlin stated in disgust as he pushed William away.

"Aw baby doesn't be like that. I remember the nights when you were screaming my name from underneath me." William said softly.

"You ruined that when you tried to force yourself on me the day I had gone to the market. I will never be your 'baby' so don't presume that you can still call me that. I hate you William and I hope you burn in hell." Merlin said heatedly before running out of the village.

During Merlin and William's little ex-lover spat that had completely forgotten that Arthur was still in the room. Arthur was shocked to know what happened in Merlin's past life within this village. It was no wonder that Merlin had been tense during their entire trip and stay here. Merlin was sitting in the woods against a tree when he heard a twig snap nearby. He looked up only to find Arthur sitting beside him.

"I am sorry that William did that to you." Arthur said quietly.

"I don't need your pity. I have half of this village pitying me enough as it is while the other half hate my guts." Merlin mumbled.

"Why does the other half of the village hate your guts?" Arthur questioned curiously.

"The day that William tried to force himself on me I had used magic to protect myself. I have always had magic but I never used it in front of anyone but my mother and Gaius before so it was a bit of a secret. The people in this village that hate me do so because of my magic." Merlin explained in almost a whisper.

"Well I don't hate you. Your magic makes you who you are. I don't particularly care for magic but I don't hate it like my father does. Merlin there is no way that I could ever hate you because Merlin I…" Arthur said but suddenly stopped.

Arthur really had Merlin's attention now. Merlin was burning with curiosity and badly wanted to know what was the rest Arthur was going to say. Merlin shifted so that he was facing Arthur. Unknowingly Merlin had just made a move that caused Arthur's trousers to tighten slightly. Arthur took a deep breath before looking into Merlin's eyes and trying to speak once more.

"Merlin there is no way that I could ever hate you because Merlin I… Well I love you, you annoying little sod." Arthur blurted out.

Merlin was shell shocked to hear Arthur say the words that he had always dreamed of hearing. When Merlin had first arrived in Camelot all those months ago he was graced with the beauty of Arthur working out with his knights. Even though Arthur had been dressed in his armor that day Merlin could already begin to see the toned chest beneath said armor. Merlin launched himself at Arthur causing the boy to fall backwards to the ground. Arthur's hands automatically placed themselves on Merlin's hips. Merlin practically purred at having Arthur touch him before leaning down and capturing Arthur's lips passionately. Both boys moaned at the electricity that seemed to move through them at doing such a passionate act.

Merlin faintly remembered reading a book of the old religion that stated that it was rare but some sorcerers had what was called a soul mate. In the book Merlin had learned that whenever a sorcerer was to kiss their lover and felt electricity then that meant that, that lover was the sorcerer's soul mate. Arthur wasn't sure how long he had been kissing Merlin but he knew that he was enjoying ever second of it. At least Arthur was enjoying the kiss until they heard the breaking of twigs which signaled an intruder. Arthur broke the kiss and looked up at Merlin. Merlin's cheeks were heated slightly causing a soft red tint to appear on his naturally pale cheeks meanwhile Merlin's lips were kiss swollen. Even though he knew someone was about to intrude on their private moment together Merlin simply snuggled deeply into Arthur's chest. William and Morgana stood in Arthur's line of vision.

"What are you doing here you monster?" Arthur growled out at William.

William stayed silent but Morgana answered for him, "I found him glaring in this direction so I wanted to see just whom he was spying on. I am sorry for intruding Arthur, Merlin."

Morgana started to drag William away when he spoke up, "How could you Merlin? How could you leave me for him? I thought we were going to live together forever. You were going to have our children. Merlin how could you do this to me? I loved you Merlin and you threw my heart away all because you didn't understand that once in a while I have a high hormone level!"

Merlin was shocked by William's words. When Merlin looked up he became even more shocked when he saw William's tears. Even though Merlin hated William for what he had done that day at the market all those months ago he suddenly felt sorry for William. What William had said did make sense to him in a sense because some days even Merlin found himself overly horny so why should he have acted so harshly against his once lover. Merlin was now conflicted but it only lasted for a moment for Merlin finally sorted out his thoughts on his love life.

"My poor William, I am sorry that I make you feel that way. I understand you better now but still I wish to no longer see you in that light. You can only become my friend now nothing more. Please William you must understand! Arthur is my soul mate, my other half. I cannot and will not leave my soul mate for you or anyone else." Merlin said confidently.

"I understand Merlin. Now I must go and prepare for the fight to come." William said softly before leaving the woods.

Arthur hugged Merlin close to his chest. He was happy that Merlin had finally been able to face William. It was certainly the moment of truth for Merlin. Merlin leaned up and kissed Arthur's jaw. Together they stayed with each other in the woods for the rest of the afternoon before they went back to Hunith's cottage. Arthur and Merlin walked with their hands laced together which caused some smiles and gasping from the villagers and especially from Hunith, Gwen, and Morgana. Morgana and Gwen had always known that their boys would find each other soon and rejoice in passionate ways. In a way not only had Arthur and Merlin getting together help lighten up the world but it also allowed for Morgana to finally tell their boys of their own relationship. Morgana and Gwen had always felt like it was their duty to protect Arthur and Merlin and so they often referred to them as their boys while Arthur and Merlin had always referred to them as their mothers.

Now that their love lives were all figured out the two couples, four friends, helped the villagers prepare for the attack. Finally after nearly two days the villagers were ready for the attack. The attack came at dawn the following Friday. Kanen and his men were ruthless but luckily enough so were the now prepare villagers. The fight went on for two hours. It was the moment of truth when William successfully stabbed Kanen with his sword. Kanen had died but William was injured by Kanen's hidden dagger. Merlin rushed over to him and used his magic to heal him. The healing spells worked just in time causing William to gasp with his now excessive supply of oxygen. William leaned up and kissed Merlin on the cheek lightly before wishing the four friends good luck on their journey back to Camelot. Everything had changed but one thing for certain was that Truth was a wild thing.


End file.
